Hurricane
by Britny Machelle
Summary: That's the thing about a hurricane. She's all lightning and wind and rain. Get too close and you're swept away. Better hold on till it breaks. Cause it's a hell of a ride if you can just survive the pain. That's the thing about a hurricane.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Hurricane

 **Summary:** That's the thing about a hurricane. She's all lightning and wind and rain. Get too close and you're swept away. Better hold on till it breaks. Cause it's a hell of a ride if you can just survive the pain. That's the thing about a hurricane.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I just love the characters. I don't own the song lyrics either. Those are Dustin Lynch's.

 **Pairing:** This story is mainly about Brooke, and there will be a current love triangle along with some Brucas flashbacks. I don't want to give too much away. :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _I knew when she blew in she wouldn't stay  
Every now and then God makes one that way  
A red head wild child with storms in her eyes  
I knew I'd never be the same  
_

 _That's the thing about a hurricane  
She's all lightning and wind and rain  
Get too close and you're swept away  
Better hold on till it breaks  
Cause it's a hell of a ride if you can just survive the pain  
That's the thing about a hurricane_

 _She said she was running from her past  
And every breath she stole felt like my last  
Her kiss told me better get on out of there  
But I was too far gone to care_

 _That's the thing about a hurricane..._

 ** _University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill;_** ** _2007_**

She sits alone on the roof, a half empty bottle of cheap tequila in her hand. She lifts the bottle to her lips and takes another sip, grimacing as the bitter liquid slips and slides its way into her belly. It's disgusting, but it does the job. She's not picky. If it helps to numb the pain or cloud out the memories, she'll probably try it.

It was a fact that led some people to believe she was the life of the party. But it led others to believe she was a slut or an alcoholic. She didn't really care what other people thought of her either way. But she did wonder when she had become so jaded, or when she had lost her self so completely.

Actually, that was a lie. She knew the _exact_ moment she had lost herself, but she wouldn't think about that now. She couldn't.

She hears the door to the roof open somewhere behind her, but she's indifferent to it. Most young women, alone on a roof in the middle of the night, would probably worry that it could be someone with the worst intentions. But the thought doesn't cross her mind. Self preservation isn't very high on her list of priorities these days. It was probably just her asshole boyfriend anyways. If you could call him that.

She never hears him approach, but she suddenly feels him right behind her. His gaze is practically burning a hole through her, but she ignores it. He's going to have to gravel to get back in her good graces after that performance back at the party.

"Brooke."

The voice is familiar and low, almost a growl. She knows from experience that he sounds like that even when he isn't angry though. She knows that voice, but it's not the one she expects. She throws a glance over her shoulder. "You." She states simply.

"Me."

"What are you doing here?" She asks, genuinely curious. He was probably the last person she would have expected to come looking for her. They haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately. He takes a seat beside her and she passes him the bottle of tequila. He takes a swig and grits his teeth. There's a long, silent pause. He doesn't drink anymore, but he doesn't hand the bottle back to her either. "I was worried about you." He says finally.

She doesn't really know what to say in response to that, so they settle into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Her head is swimming from the liquor, and she leans her forehead against his broad, muscled shoulder. She can smell the scent of his cologne, the kind where there are no other words to describe its scent other than _manly._ She feels the warmth of his strong body so close to hers. It's a nice feeling for a moment; safe.

"Why do you let that prick get under your skin so bad?" He asks, and she feels the anger silently radiating off of him like a heat wave. She snaps her head up, angry at his words which make her feel weak, pathetic; and angry at his _anger_ because he has no right to be."This has _nothing_ to do with him." She spits out. His laugh has a bitter edge to it. "Keep telling yourself that, princess."

She doesn't know why, but suddenly she starts giggling. It probably has a lot to do with the fact that she's plastered. "Don't call me princess, you jerk." He cracks a small smile despite himself. "Okay, sugar britches." He says and she rolls her eyes but laughs anyways.

"Seriously though, why do you stay with him?" His tone is softer this time and she shrugs nonchalantly in response.

"Do you ever want to just do something wild, and crazy, and dangerous?" She asks breathily, trying to change the subject. He seems to really think about the question for a moment. "Nah, I'm done with that part of my life."

"Well, sucks to be you." She says tauntingly as she hops to her feet and takes off for the edge of the roof. She's dizzy, and she knows it's a bad idea, but she doesn't really care so she steps up onto the ledge anyways. "Brooke!" He bellows from behind her. She meets his gaze and its full of heat and anger; but more so than both of those, it's full of fear. She knows that he wants to grab her and pull her down by the way he's clenching and unclenching his fists, but he keeps his distance. He's probably afraid that one wrong move will send her toppling head first over the edge.

"What?" She asks innocently as she extends her arms out wide and pretends to walk the ledge like a tightrope.

When she was a little girl, her parents had taken her to the circus. It's one of the only memories she has of them ever doing anything as a family. On second thought, it was one of the only memories she has of them ever doing anything with her _period._ She had been so fascinated by the people on the tightropes and how graceful they were. Even in the face of such danger, they never lost their composure. At 7 years old, she thought for sure one day she was going to run away and join the circus. It just seemed so glamorous.

"Brooke, just please grab my hand and step down." He whispers, and he's closer now. "This is stupid, come on." He's pleading with her, and she actually does feel a pang of guilt when she hears the terrified timbre in his voice. She knows he's right, but she just can't bring herself to step down.

She turns to face the edge and looks out over the quiet campus. Everything is so still, and dark, and dead at this time of night. But it's beautiful all the same. Up here, with the wind in her hair and the quiet of the campus below her, she almost feels like the girl she used to be. She liked that girl. She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. Maybe she begins to lean forward subconsciously, or maybe he just finally sees his chance, because suddenly she is being yanked backwards off the ledge. She lands hard against his overly broad chest and for a moment she is breathless.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Davis?!" He growl-yells from beneath her. This time he _is_ furious. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe." She mutters. Her cheeks are damp with tears but she doesn't remember when she had begun to cry.

"You're fucking crazy Brooke. You know that? You're psychotic." She has _never_ seen him so mad. That's saying something, because he's not the most cuddly guy in the world to begin with. But beyond that she can see the frantic worry behind his eyes. She doesn't care, she's still furious. Maybe it has nothing to do with him, maybe it has everything to do with him. Or maybe she really is just crazy. Her face is burning hot and wet from her tears and she feels like she could explode.

He yanks her to her feet and she screams in his face. "Why do you even care then?! Why are you here?!"

He grabs both of her shoulders and lowers his face so their eyes are dead level. His face is red and his jaw is clenched and his deep, dark gaze is so intense she feels as though he can see straight down into her core. "Because I _love_ you, Brooke! God knows you don't make it easy and I should just run in the other direction. But I can't, because despite my best efforts not to, I fucking love you anyways!"

She's dumfounded by his declaration but she doesn't have long to contemplate his words because all of a sudden his mouth is crashing down on hers and she's spinning out of control.

Her body feels like it's on fire. She's never felt a sensation so dangerous and safe at the same time.

When they finally part, she does the only thing she knows to do. She turns and she runs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for giving my new fan fiction a read! If you like it, or even if you don't and you have some constructive criticism to share, please leave me a quick review. :)**


	2. Here in the Real World

**Title:** Hurricane

 **Summary:** That's the thing about a hurricane. She's all lightning and wind and rain. Get too close and you're swept away. Better hold on till it breaks. Cause it's a hell of a ride if you can just survive the pain. That's the thing about a hurricane.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I just love the characters. Also, I don't have any personal experience on how sororities and fraternities really work. What I do know is based on a little research, and a lot of movies. :) ZTA is a real sorority at UNC however the way it is depicted here is purely fictional. Please know that its not intended to offend anyone, if it does.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _ **Here in the Real World**_

 _Cowboys don't cry, and heroes don't die_  
 _Good always wins, again and again_  
 _And love is a sweet dream, that always comes true_  
 _Oh if life were like the movies, I'd never be blue_

 _But here in the real world, it's not that easy at all_  
 _'Cause when hearts get broken, it's real tears that fall_  
 _And darlin' it's sad but true, but the one thing I've learned from you_  
 _Is how the boy don't always get the girl, here in the real world_

 _ **University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill**_  
 _ **September 2006**_

"Are you excited about tonight?" Peyton Sawyer asked expectantly. Her wild, blonde, curls danced around her face as she bounced up and down from her seat on Brooke's squatty dorm room bed. Brooke rolled her eyes and continued to expertly apply a peach toned blush to her cheekbones. She leaned closer to the small mirror on her nightstand, inspecting her work. "Oh yeah, totes excited!" She exclaimed in an exaggerated, fake tone of voice. "It's always been my dream to parade around for a bunch of snotty bitches in order for them to tell _me_ if I'm good enough for _them_."

It was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes.

"What?" Brooke asked innocently as she dropped her blush brush and studied the image in front of her. _Not bad, Davis_. She realized she still needed mascara, so she picked up the small, black tube and began to apply it. "All I'm saying is that they should be honored that I even want to join their stupid little club."

Peyton snorted, then raised an eyebrow. "Who's the snotty bitch now, _Penelope_?"

Brooke gasped and threw the nearest pillow she could find at her best friend, but she couldn't help but laugh at herself just a little. Penelope was her middle name, but it was also the name that Peyton had given her mean alter ego when they were kids. It stuck, and had been a running joke between them ever since.

The blonde caught the pillow just as it was about to smack her in the face, stuck her tongue out, and then dropped the pillow in her lap as she continued. "First off it's not a club, it's a sorority. And secondly, I've met a few of the girls and they aren't snotty. They seem super sweet."

Brooke scoffed, but Peyton ignored her."I think we'll have fun. It'll be a good way to meet new people and keep us busy so we don't have to think about... everything." Peyton's smile faltered a bit on the last word.

Brooke pretended as though she hadn't noticed and continued applying mascara, trying to act like she didn't feel like she had just been sucker punched in the gut. Tears stung behind her eyes, but she didn't allow them to the forefront. She would never show it, but the fact of the matter was the simple comment had opened a flood gate of emotions deep inside her. She'd gotten good at acting indifferent, at not showing emotion. She had to. If she hadn't Peyton, along with everyone else she knew, would probably still be hovering over her constantly and looking at her as though she were about to break.

"So Jake still isn't coming around, huh?" Brooke asked, selfishly trying to pull the attention away from herself. She immediately regretted it though when the pretty blonde's eyes filled with tears. She dropped the tube of mascara on the table and turned towards her friend. "Shit, P. Sawyer. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Peyton sniffled a little, but smiled sheepishly as she turned her face to the side to dab at her eyes discreetly. "I know you didn't. Don't worry about it. But no, he hasn't. He's barely taking my calls these days. He says talking is just making it harder on both of us." She sighed sadly, and Brooke frowned sympathetically.

Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jaglieski had been Tree Hill High's sweethearts. He had been a star basketball player and she had been a pretty, blonde cheerleader and after their very first date they had become inseparable. They had been popular, and sweet, and the life of every party. You couldn't help but love them. But their undoing had come in the same cliche form as most kids their age.

College.

Peyton had been accepted to the University of North Carolina, along with Brooke, but Jake had been accepted to UCLA and given a full-ride basketball scholarship. It was the opportunity of a lifetime; one he couldn't say no to.

"He's probably right, Peyt." The brunette said as gently as she could.

"He's not." Peyton snapped. "What he means is that it's making it harder on him. I told him we could make it work if we wanted it badly enough. And _I_ did; I would have done anything for him." Peyton's voice cracked with a sob, and Brooke immediately jumped up and crossed the room to console her. "He said that he wanted me to be able to have a normal college experience, that he wanted me to be able to go out and have fun and not be worried about him constantly. He said he felt like we would end up resenting each other if we tried to stay together and that he couldn't live with himself if that happened."

Brooke rubbed small, soothing circles into Peyton's back and listened to the story intently, as though she hadn't already heard it at least 5 times.

"But, he also said that he still loves you more than anything. And I believe that. I've never seen two people more perfect for each other." Brooke's voice cracked, because she had seen it... just one other couple.

She ignored the pain gnawing at her chest. She needed to be here for Peyton in this moment. She knew without a doubt that she hadn't always been the best friend in the past and it was something she wasn't proud of. Peyton on the other hand had been her rock, her saving grace, for the better part of a year. Brooke let the tears sting the back of her eyelids yet again and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "You know I'm not the best with these kinds of things. I'm not the best with words. But as stupid and cliché as it sounds, if it's meant to be you guys _will_ find a way." Brooke said as Peyton held onto her, sniffling into her shoulder. "And for what it's worth, I believe with my whole heart that you guys are meant to be." Peyton sobbed again, but squeezed Brooke a little tighter; a silent _thank you_.

After a few moments, she felt Peyton relax beneath her touch and the sobs slowed to an occasional sniffle. Finally, Peyton pulled away.

"Thanks B. Davis. I love you, you know that?"

The brunette's signature smile transformed her features, making her dimples pop. "Of course you do." She said smugly and Peyton bumped into her with her shoulder causing her giggle. "I love you too, P." She said, tugging on one of Peyton's unruly, blonde curls. It sprung back to attention as soon as Brooke released it.

She hopped up and headed for the itty-bitty, sad, space also known as her closet.

"Now, let's pick out our outfits, get all hot looking, and go meet these _super sweet_ sorority bitches."

Peyton shook her head disapprovingly, but cracked a smile anyways. The smile gave way to a laugh and it was one of those genuine, infectious, belly-aching laughs. Pretty soon, Brooke couldn't help it - She was laughing too and everything seemed to hurt a little less.

For both of them.

* * *

"Well, damn." Brooke muttered, as she trudged up a stone walkway beside Peyton later that night. She crossed her arms and pouted a little.

The sorority house up ahead was gorgeous. It was a stately, off-white, three-story house with windows that were flanked by black shutters and a pretty brick staircase leading up to the front door. The first and second stories included a large, southern-style porch that ran the entire width of the house, with crisp, white handrails punctuated by elegant columns. Walnut colored rocking chairs were situated in pairs of two along the porch and there were already a dozen or so girls seated in the chairs, lazily rocking back and forth. They sipped colorful drinks from dainty looking glass flutes and talked animatedly. Perky, green plants splashed with pink and purple and blue flowers hung from the ceiling in wrought iron baskets. Dead center, emblazoned in large black letters, were the words "ZETA TAU ALPHA".

She hated to admit it, but she was kind of impressed.

"It's pretty great isn't it?" Peyton asked.

"Ehh, it's alright." Brooke responded nonchalantly. Peyton rolled her eyes good naturedly, shaking her head.

That was the thing about best friends, especially ones that had been around since before you even hit puberty: They always knew when you were lying.

The girls made their way up the brick staircase behind a line of ZTA hopefuls. As they reached the landing, a chirpy, bubbly voice called out from somewhere to their left.

"Peyton! Hey Peyton, over here!"

Brooke turned to see a cute girl with long, blonde, beachy-waved hair bouncing up and down from her rocking chair and waving at them. Peyton smiled, waved back, and then grabbed Brooke's hand to pull her along through the crowd.

"Hey, Savannah!." Peyton squealed as the tiny blonde hopped up to give her a one-armed hug around the waist, still clutching a cocktail in her other hand. Peyton dwarfed the poor girl. Without waiting for an introduction, Savannah turned to Brooke and pulled her into a tight hug as well. "Hi, I'm Savannah. It's so nice to meet you!" She chirped as she pulled away and grinned up at Brooke.

Brooke kind of wanted to hate her. I mean the girl was gorgeous, obviously a natural blonde, and petite with curves in all the right places. But Brooke found that she couldn't hate her because the girl was clearly a sweetheart. Not the fake kind of I'm-going-to-smile-in-your-face-and-then-stab-you-in-the-back sweet; she was more of a genuine I-wear-my-heart-on-my-sleeve-and-love-everyone-I-meet sweet. Brooke smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Brooke." She said, trying to warm up and not let her bad mood show.

Savannah's eyes widened, making her look even more doll like. "Oh my gosh, Brooke, of course! Peyton has told me so much about you!"

Brooke couldn't hide her surprise. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Peyton might have already made new friends at UNC. They hadn't been there for very long, after all, and while Peyton had mentioned meeting new people here and there she certainly hadn't mentioned anyone she had grown close to. Brooke inconspicuously cut her eyes over to Peyton, who smiled knowingly.

Again with the best friend thing: she already knew what Brooke was thinking.

"I met Savannah when I was picking up information about ZTA a couple weeks ago. We got to talking and I told her about you and how I was going to try to get you to attend rush as well."

Brooke nodded. It made sense. She cut her gaze back to Savannah who waved at someone on the other end of the porch while sipping her drink, before immediately turning her attention back to Brooke and Peyton. "I'm so glad you girls decided to rush ZTA! I think you are going to fit in just perfectly around here." She said, winking at them as though they were already in. There was no way she could have known that so early on, but it was a nice gesture anyways. "Go on in and make yourself at home, grab a drink, meet some of the girls. I'll find ya'll later to see how you're doing." She offered them another smile and a quick wave before flitting off to the other side of the porch to talk to another group of girls.

"See, I told you they were nice!" Peyton said, a little too enthusiastically Brooke might add, when Savannah was out of earshot.

Brooke snorted. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The night's just getting started. Speaking of . . . I need a drink."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Brooke!" She said for the fifty millionth time that night. She had said it so many times that at this point it was just becoming second nature to smile and act bubbly and try to make the Zeta girls like her. Almost like a game. Brooke loved games. Now that she had a few drinks under her belt, she almost didn't even have to fake it. She still wasn't convinced of the whole sorority thing but the girls had all been nice enough so far, the house was incredible; definitely way better than living in a dorm, and she knew Peyton had her heart set on it. She didn't want to be left behind, as pathetic as that sounded.

If Peyton got into ZTA and Brooke didn't, a part of her worried that her best friend would be too busy for her. In reality she knew Peyton would never ditch her - Hoes over bros _and_ sorority rows, and all that. But still she knew it wouldn't be the same. They had always done this kind of thing together, for better or worse.

"Hi, I'm Millie." The mousy girl in front of her said shyly. Brooke quirked an eyebrow, amused. The girl had no reason _at all_ to be unsure of herself. She was a hottie; full figured with long, dark, glossy hair, pretty features and a killer smile. She just obviously didn't know it yet. Brooke liked the girl immediately and flashed her a dazzling smile to prove it. Millie relaxed a little and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Millie. This is P. Sawyer. She comes off as a frigid bitch, but she's not so bad once you get to know her." Brooke said haughtily with her hands on her hips. Millie's eyes widened in surprised horror as she transferred her gaze to Peyton. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as though she didn't know what to say, and Peyton and Brooke both started giggling.

"Most people just call me Peyton. It's nice to meet you." The blonde said, smiling and offering a quick wave. "You'll get used to Brooke's _sense of humor_ eventually." Brooke and Peyton engaged in a playful stare-down. "Ha." Brooke said sarcastically before turning her attention back to Millie. Finally realizing it was a joke between friends, Millie relaxed and smiled. "Nice to meet you Peyton." She said politely and then turned her attention promptly, and awkwardly, to her feet.

Brooke and Peyton gave each other the look; the _poor-girl-we-must-take-her-under-our-wing_ look.

"So Millie, is Zeta your first choice?" Peyton asked, trying to keep the conversation going. The pretty brunette laughed and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear self consciously. "Um, no. It's more like my mom's first choice. I don't think I'm really cut out for all this. But she was a Zeta so it's _extremely_ important to her. Legacy and all that. I don't really think there's any shot of me getting a bid, but she seems to be completely oblivious to that fact. You know moms." She finished, rolling her eyes. Both Brooke and Peyton shifted uncomfortably because they didn't really know. That is, how moms could be. Peyton's had passed away when they were little girls and Brooke's was more worried about yacht parties and foreign art openings than she would ever be about being a mother.

"Don't sell yourself short, pumpkin. You've got as good a shot as anybody." Brooke winked, trying to simultaneously change the subject and cut the tension a little bit. Peyton was still looking a little glum but she offered a half-hearted nod. Millie smiled at both of them politely but didn't say anything else. It seemed pretty obvious that she wouldn't be all that upset if she didn't get a bid, but she was torn between wanting to make her mother happy and doing what would make herself happy.

"Well, Peyton, you know I hate to admit when you're right. But this wasn't so bad after all." Brooke told her best friend. The night seemed to be winding down, they had sat through all the skits and songs and seemed to have spoken to all the ZTA girls that were rushing them. It had gone great; all the girls had loved them from what Brooke could tell. Everyone seemed to have relaxed finally and there were groups of people spread out all through the house laughing and talking and drinking. Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack" was playing loudly over the speakers and a few people were dancing in the middle of the living room.

"See, I told you." Peyton said with a smug smile as she hooked her arm around Brooke's shoulders and then turned to Millie. "Brooke didn't want to come tonight. She thought sororities were _stupid_."

Millie smiled and nodded her head. "I _know_ the feeling." She said quietly. "But you're right Brooke. It wasn't so bad. I mean, at least I met you girls." She flashed them one of those dazzling smiles and they could tell she was starting to open up.

"Aww, I think we just became best friends." Peyton joked, but not in a mean-spirited way; her smile was open and warm. Brooke pulled Millie into their little huddle, draping her arm around the brunette's shoulder casually. "I think we did. And we're going to _rule_ this place, just you wait and see." Brooke said, smiling smugly at both of them. Peyton laughed, but Millie just smiled shyly and ducked her head.

Just then, Brooke saw Savannah prance through the front door with a tall, leggy, red head at her side. The girl was attractive, in that fake-from-her-head-to-her-toes-Playboy-hopeful kind of way that guys their age _loved_ but Brooke mainly just found pathetic. When Savannah noticed them her face lit up in a bright smile and she grabbed the red head's hand, pulling her along in their direction. The girl didn't look amused, but Savannah was oblivious and continued to tug her along anyways. "Hey ladies! Tonight was super fun wasn't it? Ugh, I had such a good time." The blonde rambled on without taking a breath. "Oh yeah, have you met Rachel? She's a fellow Zeta sister."

Rachel looked bored, and not interested whatsoever in meeting them, but she gave them a tight smile anyways. It was probably purely for Savannah's benefit. "Rachel, this is Peyton, Millie and Brooke. Hopefully they are going to be pledging with us!" The blonde chirped, clapping her hands together. Rachel nodded at Peyton and Millie as they were introduced, before finally turning her gaze on Brooke. "Cute outfit." She said, an amused smile playing at her full lips. "It looked even better when I wore it last season."

Millie scoffed incredulously, but Peyton just looked amused, knowing Brooke could hold her own. Brooke plastered on a big, fake, smile. "Thanks girlfriend. You know, I didn't realize they made this outfit in plus sizes." Brooke crossed her arms, looking pretty satisfied with herself, before continuing. "You learn something new _every_ day."

The red head didn't flinch, or skip a beat. "Funny; I thought yours _was_ plus size."

Peyton snorted and Brooke threw a scathing glare in her direction. Before she had a chance to come up with a snappy come back, Rachel grinned and offered them a quick wave. "Nice meeting you. Later bitches." She said, before slinking off towards the kitchen. Millie resumed her mouth-gaping-open-fish-out-of-water look and Peyton silently snickered into her hand, while Brooke seethed quietly.

"Don't worry." Savannah said quickly, trying to do damage control. "She didn't mean it like that. She calls everyone a bitch. It's like a term of endearment with her. She's really great when you get to know her. I promise."

"Doubtful." Brooke grumbled, and Peyton elbowed her in the side.

Savannah said her goodbyes, giving each of them a hug "in case she didn't see them again before they left", before bounding off in the direction Rachel had disappeared to. Brooke was really starting to wonder what kind of drugs Savannah was on, because it must have been some good shit. She liked the girl, but no one could be that happy and nice _all the time_.

"Well, well, could it be that Brooke Davis may have finally met her match?" Peyton teased with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, please." Brooke huffed. "I ate girls like little miss _Playboy Bunny wannabe_ for breakfast in high school. And you know it."

Peyton snorted so hard that she had to bend over and rest her hands on the knees of her denim skinny jeans. "Come on, Brooke. She's you with fake boobs and red hair."

"Is not!" Brooke gasped, smacking at Peyton's arm. Peyton in turn slapped her on the butt, and Millie laughed at both of them. "I'm sick of you Sawyer." Brooke play-pouted. "I'm going to get another drink." With that she turned on her heels to head towards the kitchen. She could practically hear the Margarita bar calling her name. She was nearly there when she noticed a group of guys enter through the side hallway, heading in the same direction that she was. They were loud and rowdy, most of them obnoxiously drunk, and the Polo's and backwards hats that nearly every one of them were outfitted with seemed to scream that they were frat guys.

Although they were the first guys she had seen in the house all night, Brooke wasn't impressed. She was on the verge of ignoring them altogether, when the guy at the front of the pack caught her attention. He was tall, much taller than the other guys, with the lean, muscled body of an athlete. His dark hair was a bit shaggy and unkempt, but in that way where it looked more like it was on purpose and less like he had just rolled out of bed like that. His denim jeans, obviously expensive and obviously designer, cupped his ass in just the right way, and his light gray T-shirt clung to the defined muscles of his arms and back. His stride was confident, borderline cocky, like he was used to getting exactly what he wanted when he wanted it.

Brooke couldn't see his face but even still, she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity. It was a feeling like she had seen him somewhere before, but she couldn't place it.

The group of guys reached the kitchen up ahead of her. Most of them turned left immediately, no doubt heading for the drinks that were set up on the back patio. The dark haired guy, however, veered off to the right and snuck up behind a red head lounging by the bar. Not just any red head, Brooke realized. It was Rachel.

He put his index finger to his lips, motioning for the other girls to keep quiet and not give him away, then he dug his fingers into her sides tickling her mercilessly. She squealed and immediately turned to smack at him. He dodged her quickly, then doubled over laughing. It was the first time Brooke could see his face clearly. He had strong features with high cheekbones, a chiseled jaw, and piercing blue eyes.

She froze as the recognition hit her hard, then shook her head slightly dismissing the idea. He couldn't be who she thought he was. It just didn't make sense that of all the places in all the world, they would both be right here at this very moment.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice he had settled against the counter next to Rachel and was scanning the crowd. She didn't notice the moment that he noticed _her_.

When she finally looked back up, she was startled to find that he was looking directly at her. There was an intensity in his deep-blue gaze for a moment, then finally a flicker of what looked to be recognition.

He couldn't recognize her though. It was impossible.

They had never met.

"Helloooo, earth to Nathan." Rachel's nails-on-a-chalkboard voice invaded Brooke's thoughts and snapped her out of her daze. He quickly turned his attention back to the red head, without another glance in her direction.

Brooke's mind was still reeling though. She knew for certain now - It _was_ him.

Nathan Scott. Lucas' brother.

 _Lucas._

The thought of him sent shockwaves of emotions through her that she thought she had buried. Tears stung her eyes and suddenly all she wanted was to get as far away from there as she possibly could.

She ran for the door, and she didn't stop until she was safely in her own bed.

That night, for the first time in forever, she allowed herself to cry.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter out! Things have been crazy busy in my world, and while I know where I'm going with the story, I'm having a hard time getting it off the ground. I am consistently working on the story as I have time though, so I will be getting updates out as quickly as I can. I wanted to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. Your kind words are extremely appreciated!**


	3. Falling Slowly

**Title:** Hurricane

 **Summary:** That's the thing about a hurricane. She's all lightning and wind and rain. Get too close and you're swept away. Better hold on till it breaks. Cause it's a hell of a ride if you can just survive the pain. That's the thing about a hurricane.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I just love the characters.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Falling Slowly**_

 _I don't know you_  
 _But I want you_  
 _All the more for that_  
 _Words fall through me_  
 _And always fool me_  
 _And I can't react_  
 _And games that never amount_  
 _To more than they're meant_  
 _Will play themselves out_

 _Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
 _We've still got time_  
 _Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_  
 _You'll make it now_

 ** _Tree Hill, North Carolina_**  
 _ **Sophomore Year 2003**_

Today, she had turned sixteen.

Sweet sixteen.

It felt like a big deal.

She carefully raked her gaze over the reflection in the large, ornate, vanity mirror in front of her. She was looking for the tell-tale signs that she was getting older; searching for any sign that she was _finally_ becoming a woman.

The antique vanity had been an extravagant birthday gift from her parents. They had it flown in from some prestigious antique dealer in Paris. Too bad they hadn't flown in with it. She wasn't surprised by that, but it was a sad reality all the same.

The vanity had mysteriously shown up in her room that day with a card that read "Happy Sweet Sixteen! Sorry we can't be there, we tried, but have fun without us! We'll make it up to you later. Love, Ted and Victoria" They hated when she called them mom and dad. They said it made them feel too _old_. She also knew that they really hadn't tried at all to make it back to the states for her birthday, but at least they still had the decency to _attempt_ to spare her feelings.

It stung, but she couldn't deny the fact that she loved the beautiful and expensive gift.

She studied the details of her reflection more intently now, taking in the long brown-red hair that hung in loose ringlets around her shoulders, the Hazel eyes - sometimes blue, sometimes green - that were ever glowing with at least a hint of mischief, the smooth, pale skin of her cheeks that were punctuated only by her signature dimples, and the ever growing curves that grew more prominent by the day.

She certainly had looked like a woman for the better part of a year, she had been an early bloomer in that aspect, but she was still waiting for that moment where she looked at herself and _felt_ like a woman.

A loud beeping interrupted Brooke's thoughts and she sprang out of her seat immediately. She grabbed her bag and made a mad dash for the front door, calling out a quick goodbye to Meredith, her "Caretaker", before slamming the door behind her. Once outside, she excitedly skipped down the driveway towards the black car idling at the curb. Peyton Sawyer had the enviable luck of turning sixteen a few months before Brooke, and her dad had already gifted her with a cool, vintage car that was exactly her style.

"Lets get this show on the road, P!" Brooke exclaimed as she slid into the front seat of Peyton's Mercury Comet, threw her overnight bag into the back seat, and clapped her hands impatiently. Peyton grinned as she put the car in drive and pulled away from the perfectly manicured curb. "I _so_ need tonight. I'm ready to drink too much, dance too slutty, make out with a cute boy or two, and then not remember _any_ of it tomorrow." The brunette said, smirking and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Peyton feigned shock. "You mean like _every other_ Saturday night?"

"Um, no! This Saturday is special because it's my birthday. Duh!" Brooke leaned forward, attempting to change the wailing indie-rock that Peyton constantly had on repeat to something a little more upbeat and fun. The blonde quickly smacked her hand away as usual.

Brooke pouted, even though she hadn't really expected Peyton to let her get away with it. "Besides, its not my fault you choose to be little Ms. Emo-Mcbroody-Pants who never has any fun."

Peyton snorted. "I didn't realize that getting Mono was considered fun these days. Just how many boys _have_ you kissed this year Penelope?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Brooke said smugly. Peyton rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly, but cracked a smile a few seconds later.

And that was their friendship in a nutshell. They teased each other relentlessly. They got on each other's nerves regularly. They fought like siblings most days. But they had each other's backs until the end - Tree Hill's equivalent of Thelma and Louis.

Peyton was the closest thing Brooke had to real family and they had been inseparable since they were 8 years old.

"Speaking of boys." The brunette said slyly. "I hear Jake is going to be there tonight."

Peyton shifted, visibly uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"And..."

"And... what?" Peyton asked innocently, but she couldn't hide the grin plastered on her face.

Brooke gasped. "Oh my god! You're like really into this guy! You've hooked up with him, you little skank!" She accused through giggles. "How could I have not known about this?!"

Peyton raised a warning finger. "First of all, I've only kissed him! One time. We've just been keeping it to ourselves, you know, seeing how things work out between us before putting it all out there." Peyton said, anxiety etched into her pretty features. It didn't last long though before the goofy grin returned. She cut her eyes to Brooke hesitantly.

"But between me and you, I'm crazy into him. So much so that it's kind of scary. I've never felt anything like this before." Peyton gushed, and for a moment Brooke felt a pang of jealousy. There were always plenty of boys for the choosing in Brooke Davis' world, but she had never felt anything like that either.

She hadn't realized how bad she wanted to until this moment.

The feeling passed quickly though; her best friend's blissed out happiness was infectious.

"I want you to meet him tonight. I mean really meet him. Just...please be cool. Don't embarrass me, or him."

Brooke pretended to be shocked. "Best friend, it hurts that you think I would purposefully do something like that."

They looked at each other, then erupted into a fit of giggles.

"I'll be nice to your boy toy Peyt, don't you worry." Brooke finally said, out of breath.

Peyton gave her a grateful smile.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen, B. Davis. This is gonna be a good one. I can feel it."

* * *

15 minutes later they pulled into Ian Hamilton's driveway. It was still a little early in the evening, but the party seemed to have already popped off much to Brooke's delight. The car reverberated with the loud bass that was spilling out of the open doors and windows of the house. 20 or 30 people were already milling about the wrap around porch and front yard with red plastic cups in their hands. When there was a party at Ian's, everyone who was anyone showed up. It was a big deal. Mainly because Ian was popular and rich, with a huge, secluded beach house, parents who were rarely around, and a brother who was in college (which equated to easy access to all the booze they could drink).

"They're starting early tonight." Brooke said giddily as she hopped out the car and danced up the front steps with Peyton in tow. She pranced through the front door and a loud noise erupted, startling her.

"Happy birthday!"

She realized it was a surprise birthday party, complete with decorations, a cake, presents, and about 4 kegs. She shouted a quick thank you, then spun around to face Peyton who was already grinning wildly.

"Did you plan this?" The brunette asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Well, I had help. Ian, the girls from the squad."

"Have I ever told you you're the best friend ever!" Brooke squealed, as she pulled the blonde in for a hug. Peyton hugged her back tightly.

"I just wanted you to have the best birthday."

Brooke poked her lip out as if she was going to cry, and Peyton laughed.

"There's the birthday girl." Ian said as he sauntered over and threw his arm around her shoulders. He grinned down at her and it was obvious that he was already well on his way to getting plastered. Ian had been harboring a crush on her since Freshman year, and everyone knew it. He was good looking, and a fun occasional make out buddy, but there was no way to take the guy seriously. All he did was party and hang out with his football buddies.

"Save me a dance later?" He asked and she nodded her head, smiling charmingly up at him. Peyton gave her a knowing smirk. They both knew within another hour or two he probably wouldn't even be able to stand up.

As he half stumbled away, Peyton grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cake table. "Listen up!" She yelled over the crowd. "We're gonna go ahead and do Brooke's cake and presents cause lets face it, most of you are gonna be somewhere, facedown in your own puke in a couple of hours."

Everyone laughed.

Sometimes the truth was funny that way.

* * *

"I love this song!" Brooke screamed over the music as she and Peyton danced along to the fast and thumping beat. She was definitely starting to feel a buzz, and that was one of her favorite feelings. The night felt perfect to her, warm and breezy with the roar of the ocean somewhere behind them. As it so often did, the party had migrated into Ian's perfectly manicured, lagoon-like back yard.

Over Peyton's bouncing shoulder Brooke had a clear view of the back patio and, low and behold at that exact moment, she saw Jake Jagielski step outside with a tall blonde guy right behind him. She came to an abrupt stop, and Peyton gave her a confused look.

"Guess who's here? I'll tell you, Jake." Brooke said, grinning devilishly.

Peyton immediately tensed. "Seriously?"

Brooke peaked around Peyton's shoulder again. Jake and Blonde Guy were looking right at them. She snapped her head back. "Yep, and he's looking right at us."

Peyton took a steadying breathe.

"We're going over there."

"Brooke, wait." Peyton hissed but Brooke skirted around her, heading straight for the boys. She almost laughed at the look of panic that was probably written all over Peyton's face.

The blonde had no choice but to skip to her side.

"Hi Jake, I'm Brooke. I'm sure you knew that, but I just wanted to say that if you hurt my best friend you will have to deal with me." Brooke said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Peyton looked horrified, but Jake and Blonde Guy just laughed good-heartedly. Brooke laughed too and dropped her arms, her hands resting on her hips casually.

"You don't have to worry about that." Jake said finally, a little shyly, and Peyton beamed at him.

The boy was a babe, she had to give it to her best friend.

"And who is this?" Brooke asked, nodding at the blonde guy.

He didn't give Jake a chance to response. "I'm Lucas." He cut it. "And I'm _his_ best friend. So what Brooke said, the same goes to you." He said, gesturing towards Peyton. There was no venom in his words, just amusement, and the slightest smile played at his lips. At the mention of his name, the recognition clicked in Brooke's mind. He was on the basketball team with Jake. She had seen him around a few times, but never really paid much attention because they ran in different crowds.

Being so close to him though, she found herself captivated by the kindness lurking behind the intensity of his sky-blue gaze, by the strength that the definition of his jaw lended to his handsome features, by the way his blonde hair jutted out in messy spikes in just the right way. She almost couldn't believe she had never noticed how sexy he was before.

"Well, Lucas." She said flirtatiously. "How would you like to be my partner in beer pong?"

Before he had a chance to respond, she added. "Battle of the best friends?

They all looked at each other for a moment. Finally, Peyton laughed. "You're so on Davis." She said, as she grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him towards the beer pong table.

* * *

"Alright Scott, don't fuck this up. It's only the game winning shot, but no pressure." Jake taunted from the opposite side of the beer pong table.

Lucas chuckled. "You really think you're gonna sike me out like that, Jagielski? I hear worse than that from you on game day." Jake smirked and gave him a look that said "Well, bring it then."

"You got this Lucas." Brooke encouraged huskily. She leaned a little closer to him than was necessary.

Peyton countered with a taunting "No, he doesn't". Jake laughed and hooked her around the waist, pulling her closer, and she giggled but didn't resist.

It was a little bit sickening to watch them, mainly because Peyton and Jake had gotten increasingly adorable together throughout the game, while Lucas was barely responding to her attempts at flirting.

Lucas stilled for a moment, holding the ball up and closing one eye to line it up with the opening of the single cup still standing on the opposite side of the table, then he took the shot.

 _Clunk._

The ball sunk in the cup, splashing beer over the side. Brooke jumped up and down excitedly. "We win! Suck it, losers." She squealed. Lucas laughed and hooked an arm around her shoulders. Her heart flip-flopped a little at the contact. "Good game, partner." He said and she beamed up at him.

There was groaning from the other side of the table, Jake and Peyton no doubt not wanting to accept their loss. There was a little smack talk back and forth, before, finally, Jake turned to Peyton. "Want to dance?"

She nodded her head, somewhat shyly, and he took her hand and led her to where a large group of people were gyrating to the music being pumped from outdoor speakers. Brooke stood around for a moment, expecting Lucas to ask her to do the same. He didn't though.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Just as it was bordering on awkward he finally spoke.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

Excited by the fact that he obviously wanted to get her alone, but not wanting to show it, she just nodded.

They headed out onto the beach and fell into step beside each other. It was quiet for a while, but not uncomfortably so.

The night was unseasonably warm for the time of year and everything seemed to glow underneath the moonlight. Without a cloud in sight, the stars twinkled like big, bright diamonds in the sky. It felt like every one of them in the whole universe could be seen at that exact moment. A comfortable, warm breeze rolled in off the ocean, tousling her hair and kissing her cheeks softly. The crushing sound of the waves seemed to relax every muscle in her body.

"Who would have thought?" Lucas said finally from his spot beside her. He seemed relaxed and at ease; the ever present hint of amusement flashing in his voice, his hands lazily placed in his front pockets.

"Who would have thought what?" She asked, giving him a curious sidelong glance.

He laughed a little as he angled his body towards her slightly so he could look at her. "That I would be walking down a beach, alone with Brooke Davis."

She just laughed, not really knowing what to say but flattered by his words all the same. She felt like she couldn't find her footing around him. Boys, she knew how to handle. She knew how to flirt and drive them crazy and leave them wanting more. But Lucas, he was something different, special. She didn't know how to act around him at all. She just wanted to be someone that he would want.

The realization made her feel more vulnerable than she ever had. And she didn't like it.

"I love it out here." He said, staring up into the sky.

"Me too." She responded, looking out over the inky black water. "I love everything about it. I love that there's this whole other world, right there, right out on the horizon. I love the magic of feeling like this is the exact spot where two worlds collide."

He stopped abruptly, and she turned to face him; surprised. He gave her a curious look.

"What?" She asked, self-consciously.

He smiled, and she relaxed a little. "You're something else, you know that? You're nothing like I thought you would be."

She giggled a little and looked at him incredulously. "You've thought about what I would be like?"

For the first time that night he looked a little nervous, a little off balance, and it made her feel powerful and not so inadequate next to him.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you may not know everyone, but everyone knows you. Its hard to deny the popularity." He said, in a matter of fact tone.

She was intrigued, to say the least. "Tell me something you think you know about me." She said, a flirtatious smirk tugging at her lips.

She expected him to respond with something witty, or silly, but his expression turned dead serious.

"I think that people underestimate you. And I think you let them, so they don't expect too much out of you." He said quietly.

The simple statement knocked all the breath out of her. If any other guy had been the one to say it, she would have been furious, but for some reason she wasn't angry with him at all. It was the truth. And somehow he saw it, somehow he saw through her bullshit.

The moment stretched into a long silence and they just stood there, looking at each other. They were nearly face to face, and she felt magnetized by his body, by his stare, like she was subconsciously being pulled towards him. The way his gaze kept flickering from her eyes, to her mouth, made her think he was surely about to kiss her. She braced herself for it, angling her jaw slightly upwards.

The kiss never came though.

"I'm not going to kiss you Brooke." He said finally as he shoved his hands back into the pockets of his jeans. The pretty brunette's mouth popped open in shock. She had never been rejected before. It stung, even more so because it was _him_.

She recovered quickly though and snapped her mouth shut; her gaze hardening. She was still Brooke Davis and there was no way she was going to let a boy, even him, know that he had hurt her feelings. "As if I wanted you to." She snapped, and tried to stalk past him back to the party.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, and he spun her back around gently.

He was smiling now, and it made her livid. She shrugged his hand off and crossed her arms defiantly. "Do you think it's funny to treat girls like crap? She spit out. " _You_ asked _me_ to come out here, remember?"

He actually had the audacity to laugh, and he was so damn beautiful when he did that it just made her more angry.

"Brooke, I meant that I'm not going to kiss you _tonight_." He said, his gaze clouding over seriously again. "I don't want to be that guy, I don't want to be the jerk that goes to parties and gets wasted, who hooks up with girls and then acts like it didn't happened the next day. The people in this town are notorious for that." He said drily, rolling his eyes.

She couldn't really deny it. There were at least a handful of people at every party that hooked up and then pretended as if it never happened when school started back on Monday. More often than not, she was one of those people. For the first time, she felt a little ashamed about it.

"When I kiss you for the first time, I want it to be special. I want it to be because I picked you up at your front door like a gentleman, and took you on a proper date, and because come the end of the night we had such a great time that we both _want_ to for the right reasons."

His gaze was intense, clouded with an emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on, and he was so close now that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek.

She shivered involuntarily at the sensation, at the closeness of him, and hoped he didn't notice.

"So what do you say, Davis? Can I take you out next Friday?"

Her mouth popped open in surprise. She was in unchartered territory here. He was unlike any other guy she had ever met, and it scared her a little.

Finally, she regained her bearings a little bit and smirked. "I'll have to check my calendar and get back to you."

He laughed, and the sound was quickly becoming one of her favorites. "Ok, you do that. In the mean time, can I give you a ride home?" He asked, amused.

"I would like that." She said, then immediately looked apologetic. "Except I'm staying with Peyton tonight. She's actually probably wondering where I'm at."

He nodded. "I'll walk you back then." He said, then hesitantly took her hand. The sensation of his palm against hers was incredible, and she laced her fingers with his to let him know that she was okay with it.

As they walked back up the deserted beach, he whispered. "By the way, happy birthday pretty girl."

And it was. It was the happiest birthday she had had in a long time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope this flashback chapter made all the Brucas fans happy. :) As always, thank you to those who take the time to read this little story and an even bigger thank you to those who take the time to review! Also, thank you all for being so patient. Unfortunately I wont be able to update as often as I was hoping to, things are just too hectic and busy for me right now, but please know that I am continuing to work on this every chance that I get and will be posting updates as soon as I can. So far, it has been about every 3 to 4 weeks and that is probably what it will stay. Thank you!**


End file.
